


Bad Things Happen Bingo #1

by armajesty



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: (Almost), (kinda), Blizzards & Snowstorms, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drowning, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fireplaces, Flashbacks, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:37:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24560140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armajesty/pseuds/armajesty
Summary: The first of three, "bad things happen," bingo sheets that I will be completing sporadically throughout the year! The prompts are selected randomly with the help of my lovely discord friends. The tags will be updated as the chapters continue so please make sure you are reading them and staying safe.
Relationships: Hugo/Varian (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 76





	1. Caught in a Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for PeachyPuffin for beta reading! (As always).

The group finally finished the trial within The Dark Kingdom when they spotted the storm clouds on the horizon. They decided to find shelter at the sight, and Varian could already feel the anxiety building within him. Luckily, they found an abandoned cabin in decent condition just outside the capital. Hugo, Nuru, and Yong immediately crashed in the bedroom, leaving Varian to take the first watch.

Varian curled up by the fire as the raging winds blew harshly against the wooden cabin. The totems had been tucked away in his bag and hidden in the bedroom for safekeeping. They were  _ so _ close to the end of their quest that he could almost taste victory on his tongue. 

His mind was yanked from his thoughts as the wooden shutters flung open, cold air flooding into the room. A cacophony of sound erupted as the noise from the storm outside combined with the banging of the shutters against the wall.

The alchemist sprung to his feet, surging towards the window. He took one look at the snow-covered forest outside before he slammed the shutters closed and pulled the latch over the lock. He drew in a shaky breath as he rested his forehead against the cold wood.

_ “Oh! Oh, Dad! Dad! H--Hold on! Oh gods. I’ll get you out!” Varian stuttered over his words as he rushed towards his father. He watched in horror as the amber expanded, further encasing more and more of his arm. _

_ “No!” his father cried as he swept his free arm in an arch to keep Varian away, “stay back!”  _

Varian felt tears pooling in his eyes as he found himself stuck between the past and the present. His breath caught in his throat, increasing the difficulty of breathing.  _ Why did this have to come up now? _

“Varian?” a familiar voice called from behind him, causing him to jump. Varian spun around and came face to face with Hugo. The blonde’s eyes widened as he saw the tears streaming down Varian’s face.

_ “I--I’m gonna go…I’m gonna go get help!” Varian said as he turned on his heels and took off towards the door.  _

“Varian?”

_ “No, son! Don’t!” Quirin called after him as he rushed out of the room. _

“Varian!” 

Hugo latched his hands onto Varian’s shoulders and gave him a harsh shake. Varian’s frantic eyes snapped up to meet Hugo’s green ones. The blonde’s face was laced with concern. Varian let out a sob before he lurched forward and buried himself into Hugo's chest. Varian wrapped his arms around the taller boy’s torso, clutching him tightly as if he might disappear.

Hugo’s eyes widened as his companion locked his arms around him. He tensed as Varian’s hands bunch up into his shirt, scrunching up the fabric. The blonde raised his arms, uncomfortable with his current predicament. He wasn’t sure how to comfort the boy in front of him when he didn’t even know what was wrong. Hugo reluctantly placed his hands on Varian’s shoulders and gave a gentle squeeze.

“Let’s sit down, okay?” he suggested as he carefully pried the ravenette off of him. Hugo slowly guided him over to the couch in front of the fire, keeping his hands on the smaller boy to help steady him. Hugo settled Varian on the cushion before taking a seat at his side.

An especially strong gust of wind hit the cabin, causing it to creak under the pressure. Varian curled in on himself at the noise. Hugo scooted close on the sofa and reluctantly wrapped an arm around Varian.

“I have  _ no  _ idea what’s wrong Goggles, but you can relax. If anything comes in here I’ll make sure to kick its ass.” He said in a weak attempt to comfort his friend. He knew he’d succeeded when he heard the stifled laugh that escaped Varian’s mouth. Hugo tensed up as he felt a warm presence bury itself into his side.

“Thank you,” Varian whispered. It was so quiet that Hugo almost missed it. A blush spread across his cheeks as he carefully wrapped his arm around Varian.

They stayed on the sofa together, Varian curled into Hugo’s side, until the worst of the storm blew over. The boys eventually drifted off, knowing that they were safe in one another’s arms.


	2. On the Run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks to PeachyPuffin for beta-reading! <33
> 
> This one is dedicated to the lovely cayenne_avocado! I hope you had an amazing birthday, mom! Enjoy the Hugo-centric thing :>>!

The breeze swept through Hugo’s hair, ruffling his long blonde locks which were pulled into a tight ponytail. As his legs dangled off the side of the train, he let out a soft sigh and took in the view before him. His blue eyes gazed over the rolling fields, the wind causing the long grass to sway under its pressure.

Hugo listened closely to the rumbling chug of the train's wheels against the track as if it were a sweet melody. It was peaceful days like these that Hugo debated throwing away his current life and running away from Donella.  _ No. _ He stomped the idea out of his head before it had the chance to fully blossom. Hugo knew the consequences of running away. Life would only be more difficult if he was living out on the streets again.

He dug through the satchel that was slung over his shoulder and removed a glowing, blood-red ruby from within the bag. Hugo held the gem up to the sun, his lips turned upwards into a smile as it shimmered in the sun’s rays.

He whistled while he admired the ruby before pocketing it once more. Hugo patted the bump in his pocket to ensure his treasure was secure. He knew that Donella would be proud of him for locating such a rare gem  _ and _ for swiping it without a hitch--

“There he is!” a gruff voice called from further down the train. A man had hauled himself onto the cart, just close enough for Hugo to see the long sword sheathed on his back.  _ So much for escaping without being noticed,  _ he thought. Hugo slowly climbed to his feet, dusting his gloves off on his pants.

“Took you boys long enough!” Hugo called to him with a playful grin. He dramatically saluted in his direction before taking off upwind. The blonde made his way towards the front of the train, his shoes banged against the roofs of the carts as he leapt between them.

Hugo felt a constricting pressure form around his throat as he was quickly tugged back by the collar of his shirt and thrown to the ground, gasping in shock. He quickly recovered and sprang to his feet, retrieving his trusty dagger from its sheath on his ankle in the process. He held the blade towards the man and slowly backed away. Hugo stopped as his foot came to the edge of the train cart he was on.

“You’ve got nowhere left to run,” the man grumbled, gesturing to a group of three guards who were approaching from a few carts down. A glint of sun reflecting off the tracks further up the line caught Hugo's attention. He spotted a bridge up ahead that overhung a river.

Hugo had two options: jump, or stay and fight. As much as he enjoyed a good fight, Hugo knew he was outnumbered.

"I hate to dance and dash, but it appears I’ve reached my exit," Hugo quipped, quickly removing the satchel from his shoulder. He threw it in the face of the guard before spreading his arms wide. The brute dove forward, caught off-guard by the bag in his face, while the train approached the bridge. The man’s fingers brushed against the fabric of Hugo's shirt as the blonde tipped backwards and fell into the river. The train continued on its path and quickly disappeared from sight just as Hugo's back hit the water.

\---

All Hugo could see was black. His back burned hot like fire from where it had connected with the river. He was immediately forced underwater by the rushing current and swept down the river. All his body could do was tumble as he was dragged downstream. 

Hugo's eyes snapped open and he swam upwards, gasping for air as his head broke through the surface. Another wave crashed over him and dragged him back under the water. Hugo swallowed a lung-full of liquid in the process, and the burn that followed was almost immediate. He became frantic, desperate to get himself out of the water and to safety.  _ Donella will kill me if I die,  _ he reminded himself.

The blonde dragged himself upwards once more, swimming towards the shore. He reached outwards and dug his fingers into the grass on the riverbank. In one swift motion, Hugo dragged himself out of the water and rolled onto his side. He coughed violently as water spilled past his lips. Once the water cleared his airway he greedily sucked in as much air as he could get. Hugo rolled onto his stomach and let his eyes fall shut. 

“Holy shit,” he murmured to himself. Hugo took a moment to relax before realization struck him in the chest. He frantically sat up as his hand shot downward and into his pocket. He began digging through the pouch in a desperate search for the priceless jewel he had previously acquired. Hugo let out a loud groan as he tugged the pocket inside out. He even checked his left one for good measure.

“Stupid, stupid,  _ stupid!”  _ Hugo cursed, punching the ground with each word. He curled in on himself and shook his head frantically. Hugo fisted his hands into the grass and tore out clump after clump in a fit of rage. Once he finished venting his frustration out on the landscape, he collapsed onto his side as exhaustion took over. His lungs were still sore from the water, and the feeling of his soaked clothes brushing against his skin was enough to make him cringe. He knew it would be stupid to doze off on some random riverbank, but he wasn’t ready to face Donella. He wasn’t ready to see her disappointment.

_ It’s always disappointing when it’s me _ , Hugo thought as he drifted off, his exhaustion finally overcoming him. He could run away from things for a bit longer. It’s not like Donella would notice.


End file.
